Thanks, Alice!
by edlynesmeralda
Summary: Siapa sangka, dibalik hubungan lily dan James, ada peran seorang Alice Longbottom? sorry for freak summary & story, it's my first fic!/ Review dan kritik amat dibutuhkan, please? *puppy eyes*


"Alice! Alice!" Terdengar sebuah suara melengking dari kejauhan, diikuti dengung derap langkah kaki yang keras, mungkin si empunya suara sengaja berjalan seraya menghentakkan kaki. Sementara gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek yang sedang asyik duduk dengan bersandar pada bantalnya seraya membaca majalah hanya mengangkat bahu pelan, suara terkikiknya teredam. Walaupun merasa terpanggil, gadis itu tampak tak peduli, atau sengaja tak peduli.

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terjeblak. Terlihat oleh Alice seorang gadis berambut merah ombak yang panjang, dengan mata hijau emerald yang berkilat marah, berdiri di muka pintu. Tapi Alice alih-alih takut, ia justru tersenyum lebar di balik majalahnya. Ia tahu, amarah itu tak ditujukan untuknya.

"Well, aku tidak tuli, Lils. Tak perlu berteriak begitu." Melipat majalahnya, Alice kini fokus menatap gadis itu, Lily Evans. Ditegakkan duduknya, lalu ia tepuk-tepuk sisi kasur disebelahnya, mempersilahkan Lily untuk duduk. Ia siap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ada ap-"

"Potter, itu. Siapa lagi?" Sembur Lily.

Alice tersenyum, sudah ia duga, topik pembicaraannya kini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda tampan itu, James Potter. Dalam hati ia sedikit heran, kalau memang benci, mengapa Lily harus terus menerus membicarakannya, seakan tak ada topik menarik lain di dunia ini?

"Ah, biar kutebak!" Senyum Alice melebar. "Dia mengajakmu kencan, bukan begitu?"

"Ya!" Lily melipat tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Sudah untuk yang keratusan kalinya."

"Dan kau menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia mengajakku di muka umum."

"Itu membuatmu malu?"

"Tidak, itu membuatku mendapatkan tatapan penuh emosi dari orang-orang yang menyaksikannya!"

Ah, walaupun bukan gadis yang terlalu cerdas, Alice tahu apa akar permasalahannya. Mendecak pelan, gadis manis itu kini malah ikut-ikutan memberi tatapan emosi pada Lily, hanya pura-pura, tentu saja.

"Seperti ini?" Alice menunjuk matanya yang mendelik. Langsung membuat Lily memberenggut kesal. "Jangan lagi, Al! Aku sudah kenyang mendapatkan tatapan itu sepanjang hari."

"Kau tahu penyebabnya?" Kali ini Alice kembali menarik majalahnya, dan membuka secara asal. Apapun, asalkan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lily- gadis yang cerdas, namun tidak sensitif. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Lily yang menggeleng lemah.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan hati seorang pemuda, ratusan kali." Alice menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak sampai ratusan kali, Al." Lily mendengus.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Potter itu sudah mengajakmu kencan untuk yang keratusan kalinya."

Suara desahan pelan tertangkap oleh telinga Alice, cukup menandakan bahwa gadis disebelahnya kini sudah mulai menyadari kesalahannya. "Jadi orang-orang iba kepada Potter, dan kesal kepadaku, begitu?"

Alice membalik majalahnya seraya bersiul ringan. Tak perlu jawaban, Lily sendiri pasti sudah tahu.

"Alice?"

"…"

"Apakah aku harus berkencan dengan James?"

"…"

" Urusan kencan dengan siapa itukan hakku."

Alice menghela nafas sabar. Tak tega juga dia membiarkan Liy bermonolog, lantaran ia tak menyahut satupun perkataannya. "Begini saja..." Ia membuka suara. Matanya melirik Lily yang tampak gelisah. "Jawab pertanyaanku berikut!"

"Mmph."

"Dengan jujur?"

"Dengan jujur!"

Alice lalu melempar majalahnya ke atas kasur, dan menatap Lily dengan tatapan menyelidik khasnya. "Apa kau benar membenci James?"

"A-apa?" Lily gelagapan, tampaknya tak menyangka ditanyai hal seperti itu. "A-aku tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang 'lalu'?"

Alice mendengus. Sahabatnya ini pintar-pintar bodoh. "Lalu kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak!" Sergah Lily. "Mengapa kau berpikiran begitu?!" Ujarnya, sedikit terburu-buru.

Alice mengangkat bahu. "Cuma nanya. Problem?"

Giliran Lily yang mendengus.

"Sebenarnya..." Lily bersuara, tampak ragu.

Alice kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tertarik. "Sebenarnya kau merasakan getaran aneh saat berada di dekat James?" Sambarnya.

"Ngawur!" Lily mendelik. "Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya. Itu saja."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu!"

"Cuma mau menegaskan. Problem?"

.

.

Huh, sepertinya Alice memang perlu ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi Lily.

"Berarti kau menyukainya!" Celetuk Alice tiba-tiba.

"Apaan sih!" Lily protes.

"Hey! Arti suka itu luas, manis. Maksudku suka sebagai teman, jadi jawabnya biasa saja. Gak usah sampai gugup begitu." Alice terkekeh.

Wajah Lily sontak saja menjadi pink. "Kau tidak membantu!" Omelnya. Alice tersenyum jenaka. Gadis itu beralih menatap keluar jendela, menerawang.

"Lils?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, awalnya juga aku mengira bahwa aku membenci Frank."

Lily menatapnya dengan tertarik.

"Siapa yang akan tertarik dengan pemuda gendut sepertinya?"

"Aku akan adukan Frank!"

"Cerewet!"

"Lalu mengapa kau jadian dengannya?"

"Biarkan aku meneruskan ceritaku!"

"Siapa yang melarang?"

Alice memutar bola matanya kesal. Menarik nafas singkat, gadis itu melanjutkan. "Namun, saat ia mengajakku kencan pertama kali, aku langsung mengiyakan. Karena aku tahu, mengajak kencan seorang gadis itu perlu keberanian besar, sebab kau harus melupakan rasa malu."

"Potter itu tak punya rasa malu."

"Saat itu aku sengaja terlambat sekitar satu jam lebih, tetapi ternyata Frank tetap menungguku dengan setia."

"Kalau itu Potter, mungkin dia sudah meninggalkanmu."

"Kencan pertama itu ternyata jauh dari keburukan-keburukan yang kupikirkan. Frank itu asyik juga diajak berbicara. Walaupun, percakapan kami lebih sering didominasi dengan kata-kata pedasku."

"…"

"Dan malah, akibat kencan pertama itu, aku jatuh hati pada pemuda gendut, teledor, culun sepertinya-"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh hati pada Potter!" Alice tertawa sejenak mendengarnya.

"-Jadi, apa salahnya mencoba?"

Hening. Lily tampaknya masih mencerna cerita Alice, sementara Alice sibuk senyam-senyum sendiri, membayangkan sosok Frank Longbottom, kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku merindukan Frankie!" Pekik Alice memecah keheningan. Setelah merenggangkan tubuh sebentar, gadis itu langsung melenggang pergi, hendak menghampiri Frank. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, mengapa jadi dia yang terkena virus keranjingan senyum?

"Thank's Alice." Suara pelan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Alice dengar sebelum menutup pintu. Senyum di wajah Alice kian melebar.

* * *

"Lils, kumohon, sekali ini saja, kau mau berkencan denganku sabtu depan." Suara keras James Potter pagi itu, berhasil menyedot seluruh perhatian murid Hogwarts yang sedang berkumpul di aula untuk sarapan.

Alice, yang duduk di sebelah Lily, langsung menepuk dahinya. "Ugh, James itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya." Bisiknya kepada Frank yang malah menanggapinya dengan mengacungkan jempol kepada James.

"Dia itu gugup, kau tahu. Mengajak kencan seorang gadis yang disuka itu lebih susah daripada mengajak perang sebuah Troll gunung." Balas Frank. Alice mengangguk setuju, ia ingat itulah yang ia katakan pada Lily tempo hari.

"Tetapi setidaknya, mengajak kencan itu dengan suara halus. Bukan seperti suara orang yang hendak memalak seperti itu." Alice mendengus, lalu kembali menekuni sarapannya. Meskipun begitu, telinganya tetap ia tegakkan, guna mendengar jawaban Lily.

"Err, asalkan kau tidak mengajakku ke Zonko-"

"Tidak akan!"

"Ataupun toko peralatan Quidditch?"

"Yeah."

"Tidak boleh makan dengan rakus, ingat! Jangan sampai itu membuatku malu."

"Yap."

"Kau yang traktir!"

"Tentu."

"Dan mau menemaniku berlama-lama di toko buku?"

"Baiklah."

Alice memutar matanya kesal. Lily mau atau tidak sih? Jangan-jangan nasehatnya yang kemarin tidak berhasil?

"Kau harus pakai jas!"

Terdengar suara tercekik pelan. Musim panas, ke Hogsmade, menggunakan jas? Lily sudah gila!

"Apapun asal bersamamu."

Alice tertawa kecil. Ia tak menyangka ternyata James itu bisa romantis juga. Alice yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa baru saja ia melihat semburat merah di pipi Lily.

"Baiklah." Satu kata mampu membuat Alice tersedak.

* * *

"Ah, Alice. Sebaiknya aku pakai baju apa?" Lily bertanya entah sekian kalinya kepada Alice. Ia sudah berputar-putar di depan cermin, membuat Alice, yang melihatnya saja menjadi pusing.

"Yeah, yang kau gunakan itu sudah bagus." Jawab Alice sabar. Menurutnya baju pink lembut yang Lily pakai itu sudah sangat cocok untuk Lily, dan juga semua baju-bajunya yang lain.

"Ck, semuanya kau bilang bagus." Lily protes. Kini dia sibuk memperhatikan riasan wajahnya yang sudah sangat cantik itu.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu kau memiliki selera pakaian yang jauh lebih baik dariku, masih bertanya pendapatku pula."

Lily tertawa. "Yeah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengulur waktu saja."

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau janjian jam berapa?" Tanya Alice penasaran. Ia khawatir akan satu hal, bahwa Lily akan…

"Seharusnya aku sudah menemuinya sekitar lebih dari satu jam yang lalu."

… akan mengikuti jejaknya saat kencan pertama.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Alice!" Dan seketika, Alice menepuk dahinya keras.


End file.
